Bet on your sex life
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Sasuke makes a bet with Kiba, who ever is kinky and can satisfies their girl better wins. Who ever loses tells the parents the darkest secrete. Let the bet begin.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought about this, as I writing another chapter to a story. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Spov**

It was a usual boring day at school, as any other day. My gang and I were separated into groups with our girls for our make out sections. My girlfriend of five years was sitting on my lap with my hands on her ass. Naruko and I became best friends on first day of first grade and became more starting sixth grade. Our sex life is amazing; that she makes me cum every time. We fuck when ever we get the chance, no matter where we are. Just thinking of her naked is making me want to fuck her right now in the school yard.

Naruko began to moan when I began thrusting her cunt against my rock hard erection. "Mmmm god." She whispered, before separating our lips and aimed for my neck. I hissed when she gave it a good bite. My arms went around her form to keep her close to me. I heard Kiba groan before speaking out.

"Damn it man, why don't you go fuck her already." Kiba said making me smirk and turned my attention to him. Naruko face pulled from my neck, but laid a hand behind her head to put her face back.

"You just jealous, Inuzuka." I said with a chuckled. The other couples turned their attention to us.

Kiba laughed and pulled Hinata closer to his body. "Yeah right. I just feel bad for Naruko since it's clear that you can't pleasure her enjoy to make moan like that." That made shoot him my famous Uchiha glare.

"Are you saying that you can satisfied your girl better then I do with mine?" The look on Neji's face was priceless. He knew there was bet coming up.

Kiba shrugged his shoulder. "I like getting kinky with my girl, so I don't know what you do to yours." Kiba smirked at Hinata before laying a kissing on her neck.

"Alright then, lets make a bet then. Who ever pleasure their girl in the most kinky why and I'm not talking about at home: wins." Naruko pulled away from my neck and snuggles closer to me that her 'D' cup tits were in my face.

"What's in it for me?" Kiba asked with interest.

"You can break the news to my dad that I fucked Naruko in his bed, if you win." Shikamaru shook his head, as he went back to making out with Temari. Kiba busted out laughing. "If I win then I show your dad the video you fucked Hinata in his office." Kiba's smirks has gotten bigger. He held his hand out to me

"Your on." I smiled and took his hand in mine.

"We get ten levels one after the other, of you miss a day then you lose that level and we can not do the same thing the other couple already did. Oh and bring back proof." That's all I need to say before slamming Naruko to the ground.

"Ah Sasuke!" She said giggled, as I tickled her neck with my tongue. This is going to be fun.

**To be continued**


	2. Day 1

**All of it is Sasuke pov so don't get confused please.**

**Day 1**

It was the next day when Kiba and I started our bet. Naruko and I head off to Wend's for an after school treat like we do every Thursday. I get the Banana sundae, so it was big enough for the both of us to share. I don't really eat the sundae; I love watching Naruko's tongue lick the vanilla ice cream off the spoon like she was licking the cum off my dick. I just stare and stare until her eyes snapped into my eyes.

"You okay Sasuke?" Naruko asked me setting her spoon back in the bowl. I gave my head a sharp nod, as licked my lips. I saw her body shiver right in front of me, as she saw my eyes fill with lust. Naruko giggled, as I slid out of my seat and walked around the table. I stood right behind her and laid my hands on her shoulders. I leaned in, so my hot breath was against her ear.

"I want to fuck you right here, right now." I said, as I licked her earlobe. I can hear her breathing picking up, as my right hand traveled down her arm and down her arm before going straight under her tits. I can hear her trying to hold back a moan, but that was not mission for her to do.

I removed her hair from her shoulders before I leaned my head down and began kissing her neck that was causing her breathing to pick up. I brought my head up and looked around the café and to my pleasure there was no one. The people behind the counter were busy in the back. I smirked and grabbed her arm and yanked her up. "Sasuke what are-"

"Shut up and grab the sundae." She quickly grabbed the bowl and let me drag her to the employee office, I slammed the door behind me before slamming her against the door and covered her mouth with mine. She moaned against my mouth and grabbed the back of my neck with her free hand. I began tugging the end of her school uniform tie and threw it somewhere in the office. I didn't bother with the buttons of her blouse; I just yanked it open making the buttons scattered everywhere.

"Damn it what did I say about my school blouse. This is the third time this month." I chuckled before grabbing her thighs and lifted her up, so her legs were around my waist. I walked over to a leather chair that was on the other side of the room. I sat down and settled her right on my hard on. She moaned and arched her back, so she gives me a perfect view of her D cup tits. She was such a naughty little school girl. I unclip her bra from front and leaned to begin sucking.

"Oh god Sasuke, twist the other one." Naruko called out to me, as she was undoing my tie. I began sucking harder, as her free was buttoning my uniform shirt, but didn't bother taking the school jacket off. She pushed me off her nipple. I smirked when she grabbed the spoon and dripped cold ice cream on my nipple.

I hissed at the cold when it was replaced with my moans, as she began licking it off. She was doing it slow and that always drove me crazy. I look down to watch her. Her eyes never left mine. She gave me a wink before wrapping her lips around my nipple.

"Fuck" I cursed, as my hand gripped her left thigh and my other arm gripped the top of the chair. "So fucking hot baby." I called out squeezing my eyes shut. I felt more cold ice cream run down my chest and her hot tongue going up from my stomach to my neck. "God damn it Naruko; can't wait. Need to fuck you." I stood up with her in my arms and set her down to her feet. I walked behind her and pushed her, so she was bent over with her free hand were on the arm rest of the chair.

I grabbed the bowl, so she can out the other on of the arm rest. I lifted her skirt up and tugged her panties down her legs. I poured a bit of ice cream on ass and let it slide down her legs before I began licking it off. "Oh fuck." Naruko called out. She looked over her shoulder to watch me. I smirked at her, as I dipped three figure in the ice cream and shoved them up her ass making cry out. "So cold, but yet so hot!" She screamed out. "Fuck me now Sasuke. Do it fast and hard."

I ginned at her plead before I unbuckled my belt and undid my button and zipper. I shoved my pants and boxers down enough, so my cock was out. I grabbed the condom from my pocket and ripped the sell open. I grabbed the condom and rolled it down my dick before I dipped my figure back in the ice cream smeared it all over the condom.

"Ready Naru?" I asked, as I positioned myself to enter her ass.

"fuck me" Was her only answer to me. I smirked and slammed right in. "Jesus fucking Christ!" She screamed. I growled at the tightness. I started thrusting in and out of her in slow motion. "Faster"

She called out again and made me increase the speed of my thrusting. Holy shit, this is fucking amazing. "You like Naruko, having my cock shoved in and out of your ass over and over?" I asked, as I grab hold of her hips; letting the ice cream fall out of my hands.

"Oh ... oh god ... yes. K-keep fucking me ... you ... fucker." She cried out. Her head leaned back and licked her lips.

I pound in harder that caused her nails to dig into the leather. "You ... little ... slut. So hot around ... m-my cock." Her moans got louder, as I bent over and grabbed the top of the chair.

Her forehead was laying against leather with her teeth grinning together. "Ahh ... Ahhh ... Shit ... AHHHHHHH SHIT! Right th-th-there Sas-uke." she said breathless. The chair began to move, but I held it in place.

"Oh babe, going to cum." I whispered out.

I kissed Naruko's shoulder, as her wall tighten around my cock. "Let me cum Baby, please!" She begged.

"Together." My body was shaking and sweaty that my sweat was dripping off my face. "NOW!"

We screamed our climax and began gathering air in our. I started to laugh, as I kissed her neck. "We need to leave now." I sad to a breathless Naruko. "I'm sure everyone in Tokyo heard you scream my name. we have to go now." I removed myself from within her and began fixing my clothes. I didn't bother putting my back on, but I just put it around my neck. I watched her rush to get ready, so we can hall ass out of here.

She tried to button up her shirt, but was useless thanks to the fact that I popped all the button off. "Sasuke, I can't go out with my blouse like this." She growled at me. I rolled my eyes before taking off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Put this on and grab the bowl for Kiba." I said with a smirk on my face. My jacket was on and she grabbed the bowl like I asked. I wrapped an arm around her waist. I slowly opened the door and peeked out. "Naruko, run now." I shoved the door out of the way and began running with her holding onto me. I kept my face down, as we passed ten people was now in café who had anger looks on their faces.

"Hey you, stop!" I heard an employee called out to us, but we just kept running. We ran to my car and yanked the door open and got in. I started the car and put the car in reverse. I put the car in drive and drove out of the parking lot with the employee chasing after us. I began laughing, as Naruko just sat there with a red face.

"Looks like we are going to have to find another ice cream place. "I joked.

~X~

Naruko and I walked into Kiba's house without even knocking. He was in the living room with Shikamaru watching when I cleared my throat. He turned his attention to us and smirked.

"Ah sasuke, here you go." He passed me a gym shirt.

"Sex in a gym?" I asked staring at the shirt.

"Yep." I shrugged my shoulder before throwing the bowl to him. He stared at the bowl before his eyes went wide. "At Wend's!"

I smirked, as I nod my head. Shikamaru pulled out a notepad and took down a score.

I turned to Naruko who was running her hand up and down my chest. "Lets go Naru."

**To be continued **


	3. Day 2

Spov

I stood there in the shadows of the night the grave yard where black dress pants, long black dress shirt, vest, and long black trench coat. The wind blew the leaves across my feet, as walk down the rows of the graves. Fog was coming in that made it hard for me to see. I then saw a figure standing in front of a grave with her long black goth dress on with a veil over her face, and her hands with net gloves hold together like she was praying. Her long black hair blew along the wind, and her dress. I slowly walked to her until I stood right behind her. She still had no idea I was standing right behind her until I shoved her to the ground. She began screaming and kicking, but I was already between her leg with her thighs against my hips. My cock was pocking against her center, so just to tease her; I gave her a little thrust. I know it's fucked up to have sex on someone by the name, Orochimaru, but I'm sure he would not mind one bit.

Her head shot back, as she was leaning on her elbows. "No, please sir. Not like this. "The women begged me, but I just smirked. I knew Naruko was not going to be happy with me about this, hell she might even leave me, but I can't let this chance go.

I growled, as I grabbed the strapped of her dress and yanked them down her arms and all the way down body. I tugged her black panties, but kept her purple bra on. I know it's fucked up to have sex on someone by the name, Orochimaru, but I'm sure he would not mind one bit. I undid my pants and pulled down my boxers.

I didn't wait to put on a condom; I just shoved right into her. "Ahhhhhh NOOOOO! STOP, PLEASE DONT DO THIS TO ME!" I didn't I just continue to fuck her. I shoved her veil up and planted my mouth on hers. She was struggling against me to break free, but when I started thrusting, she grabbed my shoulders. "S-st-op, holy shit, do not stop. You did this to me, so you better finish it you son of bitch."

She called out, as her nails dug right into the soil. I thrust harder and faster. "Holy shit you feel so good!"

"MMMMMMMmmmm ... AAAAAHHHHHH GOD!" she moaned out and grabbed the back of my neck. "G-going to c-c-cum!"

"Do bitch, do now." I licked her ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

~X~

I sat there against the stone with the women snuggling against my chest. She sighs, as she kisses my chest. I kissed the top of her head before removing the wig to reveal her blonde hair.

"I love having sex in the grave yard Sasuke." I chuckled and landed a kiss her on the lips.

"Naruko, fucking you in a grave is always hot." I pulled out Kiba's other evidence which was a bible. The asshole, had sex in a church, so way not the grave yard. "Lets get dress." I picked up a dead rose. "I got a dead flower to give to Kiba."

**To be continued**


End file.
